Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner
by ScarletBloodDoll
Summary: Sequel to Expectations. The many woes of deciding what to eat.


**Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner**

_**One – Shot**_

* * *

'**Turn down the lights and light up the party, Got to get you out of my mind, Got to get you out of my head, Got to get you out of my Life, and got to get you in my bed.'**

-_ The Naughty Song – Corey Lee_

* * *

**Author**** – **ScarletBloodDoll

**Date Started/Date Ended**** – **June 5th, 2008 – August 17th, 2008

**Category**** –** Birds of Prey

**Rating**** – **PG – 13

**Warnings**** – **Female Relationship

**Pairings**** –** Barbara Gordon/Helena Kyle

**Disclaimer**** – **ScarletBloodDoll does not own the premise or character of Birds of Prey **(Warner Brothers)** and is a non – profit effort.

* * *

"For the love of, Barbara why is there never any, and I mean any food in this damn place?" A wail echoed through the tower. "A gazillion dollars worth of computer equipment and not one jar of peanut butter? I mean really, come on!"

A certain red – head smiled and chuckled to herself as manicured hands danced across the keyboard, entering new and updated information into her prized Delphi System. Anyone would have thought that from the way Barbara continued to tap away at her keyboard, she would have been too busy to pay attention to her protégé, yet the soft smile that graced her features gave the Huntress all the information and indication that she needed.

"I mean…" a Munch.

"All you have to do really…" a Crunch.

"Is send Alfred or even the Kid…" a Nibble.

"To go to the store…" a Snort.

"And buy food…anything…" a Mumble.

"Tis' not that hard…" a Grumble.

Sighing and deciding to turn away from her work, she turned her chair and glanced over at Helena whom had found her prized possession. Happily munching away on a sprinkled colored pop – tart, she looked as happy as a child in a candy store. Shaking her head and biting her lip in preventable laughter, Helena finally glanced up, pop – tart clamped between scarlet lips, ice blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Fully knowing she wouldn't get that image out of her head and seeing as they were alone for the weekend, Barbara leaned over and hit the standby button on her keyboard and wheeled herself towards the elevators, eyes meeting Helena's for a moment before shifting up and cocking her head as the doors closed. As she sat waiting, she allowed herself to wonder why she was giving up a whole evening of work that she really needed to do, for her. Yet within seconds she condoned herself knowing full well that she hadn't spent a decent evening with her protégé since Dinah had come along.

As the doors sprang open, she wheeled herself around the couch and found the brunette lounging like a cat in the sun, whom of all things, grinned happily at her. Stopping and applying her brakes, she stretched back while Helena gleefully admired the view as the black camisole lifted, exposing an area of pale, milky skin. Through the pouch of pop – tart gooeyness, Helena still found a way to grin at her while Barbara seemed to have lost herself in those ice blue eyes. With sudden reflexives, a manicured hand shot out and broke off what remained of Helena's pop – tart.

The brunette's grin quickly turned into one of a Cheshire cat's smirk as she slid herself up and placed slender hands on the Oracle's thighs and gave a half – hearted squeeze. Quickly sticking in the other half of the stolen Pop – Tart into her mouth, Helena quirked an eyebrow while Barbara gave her an inquisitive look.

"I thought you didn't like Pop – Tarts," Helena smirked as she reached up and pushed back a stray lock of her mentor's hair. Simply shrugging, Barbara slowly chewed. Her smirk deepening, Helena rose and snaked an arm around her counterpart's back and pulled her half – way out of the chair. Leaning up she captured the red – head's lips in a gooey kiss as she managed to steal whatever solid piece was left from her lips.

"You taste, wonderfully good," Helena murmured in a husky voice. Smiling, Barbara found that once usually ice blue eyes that she had become fond of were giving way into deep amber.

"Helena?" she asked, slightly panicked as her heartbeat picked up slightly. She remembered the nights that those eyes held something other than lust. The nights that would usually end up with a **high** replacement budget and Helena worse for wear.

"Don't be scared," she whispered, drinking the red – head's scent. "You're so intoxicating…"

Barbara shivered as Helena's right hand moved further up her thigh. Fingers danced up Barbara's stomach and Helena began to plant kisses from between the valley of her breasts slowly making her way to her neck and finally biting down causing Barbara to arch up and give her a deep moan. Swinging herself up from the couch, she stood and offered her hand out to Barbara. Surprised at the loss of warmth she opened her eyes, feelings of self reproach and a look of questioning immediately graced her features as Helena asserted herself once more and Barbara sighed before grasping her hand using it to pull herself up. Sensing the world immediately slipping out from underneath her, she found herself bridal style in Helena's arms.

Switching off the lights, Helena quickly scaled a hidden set of stairs and threw open the door, stepping into Barbara's bedroom. Setting her down in the middle of the bed, Helena quickly removed her Duster and threw it unceremoniously to the other side of the room and straddled Barbara's hips and leaned down.

"Helena?" Barbara questioned once more as they locked eyes once more.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"You've been such a tease…" she purred, licking the flesh of the side of her neck.

"Really?" Barbara smiled against Helena's check, watching out of her peripheral vision, the brunette desperately attacking her shirt, a dismal reminder of past events where Helena hadn't been so gracious with removing her shirt.

"Really, it should be against the law the -" sudden sensations rushed down her body as she felt a hand amusedly stroking her defined stomach.

"You never answered my question."

"What would that be?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh that," a musical laugh escaped her lips as she sat back and pushed up and away the black camisole, swatting away her hands before setting out in exploration. "Simple. I'm devouring…" Fingers dropped a little lower. "The rest of my dessert."

Barbara seemed to process this as Helena started to unbutton and slip off Barbara's pants.

"You really never had dinner…" trailing off as she met Helena's gaze and shook her head.

"You think too much."

Successfully removing her pants and casually throwing them with the rest of the pile, returning her attention to the temptress underneath her.

"See this isn't fair!"

"What isn't fair?" Helena looked down at her quizzically, baffled as to what she couldn't see.

"It's absolutely no fair that," suddenly Helena found herself flipped and underneath the infamous Oracle pinned down by strong arms as she lounged gracefully upon Helena's lithe body. "…I'm sitting here half – naked and you're not even three – quarters undressed!"

Helena's eyes grew darker with lust as a purr vibrated up her throat, watching intently as Barbara wrestled away her shirt and began to nip at the Huntress's neck.

"Mmm. I haven't got this much attention in the past week, let alone a month, maybe even more…"

Barbara grinned and attempted to slide herself down before finding herself captured and a wrestle for dominance commenced, with Helena regaining her position.

"This still isn't fair."

"So what?" Helena dropped down and whispered in her ear. "In the end, I still have my dessert."

Opening her eyes toward her new found object of hatred, she attempted to slink out of bed to be rid of the incessant sunlight but was immediately jerked back into bed, landing on very smooth, pale surface. Looking over she found an angel that appeared to be sleeping yet had a very coy smile lighting up her features and a simple pressure on a slim wrist that made its presence well known. Smiling she pushed away excess red hair and kissed scarlet, bruised lips.

"Where do you think your going?"

For a moment she didn't even hear the question, lost in her own day dreaming of the red – headed goddess beneath her.

"Helena?"

"Wha - ?"

Smirking, she shook her head. "I asked, where do you think your going?"

"Oh! The Window...It was…uh…bright…"

"You have the attention span of a gold fish."

Drawing hearts on a pale thigh brought a small smile of bliss to her lips. Nothing could ruin this moment. Except – A faint growling from below. Emerald eyes opened as she fought to bite her lip.

"Don't say it!"

"Say what?"

"'I told you Helena'" she took up mimicking Barbara's moves and attempt at her voice, "'You really should eat your vegetables more often and a healthier dinner than Pop – Tarts.'"

Barbara's body shook with laughter as Helena huffed and slid out of bed, stomping around the room quite childishly, an attempt to find articles of clothing.

"I'm off to find me some food!"

"What is this obsession with food?" Barbara asked, breathing heavily, holding her sides.

"Not an obsession. Just hunger! Some of us can't survive on coffee, Hey watch it!"

Several more pillows where thrown in her direction as she scampered out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief as the door slammed shut behind her.

An hour later she silently walked up the stairs, a tray full of Barbara's favorites. Pressing her ear to the door she found silence and slowly nudged the door open, gasping at the sight before her, hands tempting to drop the full tray. Stumbling foreword, she absentmindedly placed the tray atop of the dresser before finding her way foreword and dropping to her knees on her side of the bed.

Lying before her, Barbara, wrapped in a white sheets basking in the sun, red hair splayed out in odd but yet perfect directions. Her eyes were closed and Helena used the unseen to her advantage, quickly pouncing on the bed, kissing soft lips. When a gasp erupted from underneath her, she took the opportunity to press a little harder and began to run her fingers through her locks.

"Having Fun?" Helena whispered, petting her head.

"It was cold in bed since you left on your food mission, so I decided that the incessant sunlight was a trade off." Sliding herself around, she took Barbara into her arms and kissed her forehead, settling herself in.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" questioned Barbara as she traced scars on Helena's chest.

"I've heard rumors."

Silence passed for several moments, enough time that Helena had been convinced that Barbara was fast asleep.

"Coffee?" a grumbled voice jolted her into the present.

Silence passed as Helena slowly looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"It's just Coffee, Not Food."

"It counts."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes it does!"

"Helena!"

"Barbara!"

The two glared at each other before Barbara turned around and a firm "Hmmp!" was heard.

For several moments nothing but a flimsy attempt at tension filled the room until Helena nuzzled Barbara's back, placing feather light kisses up her spine.

"You get your coffee; I get my Pop - Tarts"

"It's not a healthy breakfast."

"Coffee isn't either."

"If I let you have Pop – Tarts now, what do you suppose you'll have for lunch?"

"Pop – Tarts," Helena answered slowly.

"Then Dinner?"

"Whatever Alfred cooks."

"Alfred is off tonight, its Saturday."

"Then whatever Dinah cooks or orders in."

"You're hopeless."

"Don't I get dessert to?"

Turning half – way around, she peered at Helena over her shoulder and bit her lip, brushing back strays of red hair. "Do I even have to ask that question?"

"No, it's a deal then!"

"Wait, what?" By this point she managed to flip Barbara onto her back, with Helena mounting her hips and slowly pretending to stalk her prey.

"I will have you for…" Helena pulled at the lose sheet which immediately gave way.

"Breakfast," she kissed the valley between her breasts, immediately bringing back a sense of Déjà vu.

"Lunch," she nipped at the soft flesh of her neck.

"And Dinner."

**Fin**

**ScarletBloodDoll**

**Author's Note – **

Sequel to Expectations. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
